


Go Big or Go Home

by preblematic



Series: Eremin + [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Roasting, When I say 'light' I mean like albino levels it's barely there, bottom!Eren, sloppy blow jobs, that whole albino thing doesn't apply to chapter two, top!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't know when to shut up, and Armin suspects he has a size fetish, given that his two favorite partners are both five foot three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh my God, Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lordy, if my parents knew that I would someday write this they never woulda taught me how to read
> 
> (Posting on mobile which is why there are no paragraph indents or italics where there should be )
> 
> Chapter one is just Eremin smut, Levi will show up in 2

"You can’t be serious," Armin said in disbelief. He loved Eren; he really did, but he thought maybe a few bolts in his head had come loose recently from the constant stress.

"Deathly," Eren said.

"Oh my god." Armin rested his head against Eren’s chest and sighed. "Levi? Really? I know you’ve had some sort of hero worship for him going on since we were kids, but did you really have to bring that up while I’m trying to ride you? Mood killer much?"

Eren huffed and brought his hands up to lazily trace circles on Armin’s sweaty back. “I figured it was the best time,” he said softly against Armin’s ear. “You’re pliable like this.”

'This' referred to the blond's current state of 'you've been teasing me all day; I've been on edge for an hour; I've almost come on five separate occasions, but you're a sadistic bastard; I finally got your cock in me; and, oh my god, Eren.' It was Eren's third favorite Armin, just behind 'let me tell you everything I know about this subject because it's the greatest thing ever' Armin and 'I'm going to make you come so hard you walk funny for a week' Armin.

Current Armin was quickly morphing in to ‘pissed off and horny’ Armin, though, and that was always a gamble. To counteract this, Eren’s hands slid down to the small boy’s ass and squeezed, eliciting a gasp; a moment later he used his new grip and leverage to start moving the blond’s hips for him, since he was otherwise occupied.

"Oh my god," Armin moaned in to Eren’s chest. Each word was about five seconds long.

"So about that threesome," Eren said, casually teasing at Armin’s rim with one finger. The blond groaned at his boyfriend’s persistence. "You could ride me, and have you seen the corporal’s ass? I want him to sit on my face, god. How opposed are you to making out with Levi? Because that would be so hot."

"You," Armin hissed, lifting himself up on trembling arms braced against Eren’s chest,"are insufferable." The smirk was quickly wiped off of Eren’s face when Armin started moving his hips free of the brunette’s interference. "Hands off," he grunted breathlessly. "Fuck you and your fetishes. Just let me finish, holy shi—mmm."

His mini rant was cut off midsentence by that orgasm he had been chasing and lost sight of suddenly running over him from behind. “Fuck,” he hissed. He slumped down on to Eren’s chest again and closed his eyes, whimpering as his orgasm shook through his small frame and splattered across his chest.

He lost himself for a few seconds, stars behind his eyelids and lightning through his nerves. When he focused again, Eren was smiling crookedly down at him as he lazily thrust up in to Armin. The blond shivered as his oversensitive nerves were rhythmically frayed again and again.

Eren was much quieter when he came. A short groan and his hips going still after one long thrust were the only indicators of his climax. Armin was too fucked out when Eren came to make any noise beyond the constant low hum that was being forced out of him, but his hands tightened where they had found themselves in Eren’s hair.

Eren lifted the smaller boy off of his cock(, and he totally didn’t hold his hips up for a few moments, spreading Armin’s thighs far enough that he could watch with erotic fascination as his own semen started to dribble down his boyfriend’s legs. Why would you even suggest that?)

Armin wriggled off of Eren until he was face down on a pillow. His limbs felt like jelly, and his back cracked when he moved. He hummed contentedly and laced his arms under the pillow.

Eren was lying on his back still, not minding the mess on his chest. He had one hand resting on Armin’s back, hand lazily brushing the boy’s hip, and he was resting his head on the other one.

"Do you think he shaves down there?" the brunette asked, just as Armin was drifting off. "He probably does right? He seems like that kind of guy."

Armin groaned in frustration at his boyfriend’s relentlessness. He didn’t really have any opinion on the state of the hair (or lack thereof) around their superior’s nether regions, but he got the feeling that he would be finding out rather soon, whether he wanted to or not.

——

Armin decided that distraction tactics were necessary. He was sleep deprived, overworked, underappriciated, and damn tired of the word “Levi.” Eren would not shut up about Levi, and the blond was sick of it. For a week, without fail, whenever they were alone Eren would muse about positions and the state of his naked body and, “Do you think he would tie me up?”

Add all that to the near constant stress of simply _being_ in the survey corps, and Armin was ready to snap. After a week of nonstop chatter, he did. He jumped his boyfriend, and this time, Eren was the one who was fucked to incoherence, a rare occurrence but still something they both enjoyed.

"So," Armin started, walking his fingers up and down Eren’s heaving chest. "My birthday is coming up soon."

"Hmm," Eren sleepily replied. And okay, yeah, Armin had pinned his hands down and fucked his mouth in frustration and told him to "Be quiet for five minutes" and then maybe didn't prep him quite enough before topping him for the first time in a month and a half, but Eren shouldn't have been that tired. He was out of practice; they should work on that.

"Eren," Armin grabbed his boyfriend’s face with one hand and forced eye contact," look at me when I'm talking to you." Armin really needed to start being more stereotypically dominant in bed. They both loved his unique brand of dominant submission, but he forgot how fun it was to just push Eren around.

"Yessir."

Maybe they could have this conversation after round two. Thinking about smacking Eren in the face was really kind of doing it for him. “Yes, what?”

Armin squeezed Eren’s cheeks together, making his teeth cut painfully into the inside of his mouth when he answered. “Yes, sir?” It was a slight question, Eren being unsure of what this new Armin wanted.

"Mmm," Armin hummed, happy with the response. He released Eren’s face and instead moved to straddle his boyfriend’s waist. He leaned down to kiss him and threaded their fingers together. He worked his tongue against Eren’s and shifted their hands up above his head. He rolled his hips down softly against Eren and wrapped one hand around both of Eren’s wrists. Both boys were soft still, but there was a comfortable, slow burning pleasure in just rubbing against each other.

"If I let go of your hands, will you leave them there?"

Eren nodded enthusiastically, and Armin kissed him once more before releasing his hands and working his way slowly down Eren’s chest. He paused to lavish some attention on both of his nipples, making Eren squirm and fight to keep from fisting his hands in Armin’s hair.

Armin trailed his lips down his boyfriend’s stomach, feeling the hard earned muscles quiver. He went lower, lower, nose ghosting through the coarse hair starting at Eren’s navel, until his mouth had found its prize. He mouthed incessantly at the sides of Eren’s halfway hard cock, but never took it in his mouth, all the while turning Eren into a whining, thrusting mess.

"Armin, Armin, c’mon," he panted when Armin held his hips down. The blond pointed his tongue and just barely traced it around the crown of Eren’s cock. "Armin, please."

"Gods, shut up," Armin ordered. "Or do I need to keep that pretty mouth occupied?" He kept his hands on Eren’s hips and leaned up until they were face to face against. He kissed him once, wet and open, before teasing the fingers of his right hand up Eren’s side. His index and middle finger came to rest on Eren’s bottom lip, and, without prompting, Eren opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the sensitive pads of Armin’s fingers; the blond shivered.

Armin lost his train of thought then, fascinated with the way Eren’s mouth worked for him. He moved his fingers, hooking them on Eren’s teeth and forcing his jaw open. The brunet had always had a fixation with using his mouth for things other than its intended purpose, and he whined so pretty when Armin forced his tongue down. The appendage writhed under his fingers.

Armin was only pulled out of his revery when a hand grabbed his wrist, and Eren began to gag. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and spit was running down his chin. Armin blinked down at him and slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth.

His lapse in attention had done absolutely nothing to Eren’s steadily growing erection; if anything it had sped it along. Armin ran his slick fingers down Eren’s chest, leaving a trail of cool wetness in their wake.

Eren moved his hands back up above his head and moaned quietly, having learned his lesson about talking at the moment. Armin traced his quickly drying fingers down to Eren’s still open hole; he pushed in one and then two fingers and started teasing him. And, oh god, his load from their previous romp was starting to leak out of Eren’s ass and on to the sheets. That was way fucking more hot than it had any right to be.

"Armin, why'd you stop?" Eren whined, rocking his hips.

Armin’s head snapped up, and his cheeks were stained red a he realized that he'd been motionless, staring. He quickly recovered.

He narrowed his eyes. “I thought I told you to shut the hell up,” he said. “I swear. Do you want me to go borrow a gag from Hanji?” Eren shook his head and whined, pushing his hips down on Armin’s fingers.

Armin oiled up his hand and added another finger. Eren was still slick and pliable, and it took no time at all for Armin to have four fingers slipping in and out of him easily. Speech was beyond the brunette’s ability at this point, and even if it had not been, he was too busy making the noises of a man slowly dying to bother with it anyway.

Eren was well beyond prepared. Armin was just teasing him at this point, and they both knew it. But they both also knew that Eren loved it.

Eventually, though, the hardness between Amin’s legs was too much to ignore, and he withdrew his fingers with a satisfyingly slick noise. He settled in between Eren's legs and lined himself up using his wet hand.

Fucking Eren twice in one go was pretty high up on Armin’s list of favorite things. Right above blow jobs, the really good, slick kind where they use their tongue a lot and you could slide just that little bit in to their throat, and just below _being_ fucked twice in one go.

He slid in easily, moaning in contentment as he was finally inside the warm body below him. Eren moaned and thrashed his head like keeping still was the hardest thing in the world for him as the blond made slow, measured movements of his hips. Armin wiped his slick hand off on Eren’s taut stomach, liking the way the oil made the ridges of his more clearly defined muscles glisten enticingly.

When Eren’s breath started coming in intermittent pants and the shine on his skin was due to sweat and not oil, Armin relented and spend up his thrusts. He hooked his hand on Eren’s knees and forced his legs further apart, lending him more freedom to change the angle. Armin pushed one leg up higher and bent down to bite into the flesh of his thigh.

That was it for Eren and his poor, abused prostate. He arched his back, came all over his shiny slick chest, but Armin held his hips in place and fucked him through it, rubbing at his sweet spot until he was shaking all over. Then, and only then, did Armin hunch down over Eren and shudder through his orgasm once more inside of him.

Eren was still trying to catch his breath when Armin popped upright again, sweaty and panting lightly but with a grin on his face, and said, ” So about my birthday. I was thinking I'd really like to have a threeway with Jean, if you can handle that.”

Eren groaned and closed his eyes. “You're a vindictive little bastard, Armin Arlert,” he said.

"And you need to learn when to shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back into the fandom, throws kinky porn atchu, and leaves*

Eren did it. Armin didn't know how he had done it, but Eren managed to convince Lance Corporal Levi to have a threesome with them, fucking incredible.

Armin wasn't entirely convinced that this wasn't all some really long wet dream that revealed a hidden lust for people his own size. He pinched himself but to no avail; his boyfriend and his superior were still making out on his bed.

Eren's ears practically perked up when he saw Armin standing in the doorway, and had he been in possession of a tail it would have been wagging, no doubt. He stopped kissing Levi long enough to say," Armin!" in an entirely too eager tone.

Levi, who was (somewhat grudgingly it seemed) sitting in Eren's lap, turned his head to see the blond. He didn't say anything just raised his eyebrows and looked him up and down. Armin had just come from the libary; he had his hair in a ponytail and a stack of books in his arms, not having expected his current company.

He was flustered, couldn't figure out Eren's angle here. They always talked about these things, had spent _weeks_ talking about it and planning when it had been Mikasa. Armin couldn't figure out why Eren would just spring this on him. Unless-

His eyes darted over to the two brunettes as he set his books down on his desk. Eren had his chin hooked on Levi's shoulder, and he smiled eagerly when Armin looked at him

"You little bitch," Armin said. Eren just grinned wider at him.

"You had _better_ be talking to Eren, Arlert, or we're going to have some problems," Levi said, not bothering to look at Armin or stop unbuttoning Eren's shirt, but lifting his mouth away from the other's neck.

Armin knew the game Eren was playing, and he was perfectly willing to play along. He started to undress.

"Y'know, Corporal," he said conversationally as he undid his shirt," I would've thought you'd be harder to crack." Levi turned his attention toward the blond, still holding the now separated sides of Eren shirt in his hands. Armin let his hair down. "Eren can't have been after you for more than, what, a week and a half? And he spent at least part of that time after Jean. I'm really underwhelmed by your resolve; I gave you at least a month, personally."

"He always this mouthy in bed?" Levi asked Eren. Ironic since Eren was the one sucking on his collar bone.

Eren stopped and went to answer, but Armin interrupted him. "No," he said to Eren, tossing his shirt on the chair by his desk. "Don't answer that. Don't even speak. You don't get that right now." He bent down to take his boots off. Eren whimpered like he'd been scolded and hid his face behind Levi's shoulder.

Armin shrugged. 

"You want to act like a whore; you're going to get treated like one." His boots were off now, and he walked over to the two on the bed. Levi was suitably confused, but he also seemed to still be grinding down against Eren; they hadn't scared him off yet.

Eren hid more behind Levi as Armin got closer, but Armin reached around with his right hand and grabbed his chin. "Eren look at me," he said, forcing the boy to do just that. He was pretty sure he knew what Eren wanted, but he wanted to be sure.

"You can answer this, okay?" Eren nodded. "I'm gonna fuck you." Eren whined and his hips thrust up so hard that Levi jostled against Armin's front. The blond dug his fingers in to Eren's cheeks, grinding the soft flesh against sharp teeth, and his other hand grabbed Levi's hip, stilling the man's movements.

"Pay attention, Eren. Is this what you want? Want me to tell you want to do? Want to be my whore tonight?"

"Do I get a say in this?" Levi asked. Eren was still rocking up against Levi, and they both looked about a presentable as street whores at this point, all needy and panting.

"No. Eren, answer my question."

Eren nodded as much as he could in Armin's grip. He looked up questioningly, asking permission. Armin nodded.

"I wanted Levi to fuck me too, sir."

"No," Armin said immediately. They'd never talked about it before-they should, but in Armin's head he had rules, and those rules included the facts that a) Eren only got fucked by Armin and b) Armin only fucked Eren. "Anything else?"

"Face, my face, want him on my face."

Armin was grinding against Levi's back now, his cock hard in his pants. He used his hand on the corporal's hip to pull him back against it. It was so warm in this little ball of limbs, and the friction was so _good_ that Armin entertained the thought of getting off to this, just this, he and Eren whispering dirty things back and forth while they both used Levi to get friction. It was tempting.

"Fuck, Armin, please," Eren whimpered, Armin dug his fingers into his cheeks again.

"Shut up," he said. He leaned in for a quick, rough kiss before using his grip on Eren's face to push him back flat on the bed. The movement forced Levi to bend forward, ass rubbing up against Armin's crotch, and the boy finally thought he maybe understood Eren's obsession, not being able to resist rutting up against it.

Eren's legs and hips were hanging off the bed now; Levi shifted to more kneel over him now, hands braced on his stomach. "And stay down," Armin added.

Armin's attention shifted to Levi now. he was still mostly clothed. His jacket and and cravat were in a neat pile on Armin's desk, his boots by the door. Armin had a sudden desire to see his skin, scarred and worn as it must have been.

He shoved Eren's thighs further apart and settled himself behind Levi. He rucked the man's shirt up until it was untucked then slid his hands under it, around to the front of his chest. His fingers brushed over innumerable scars as they went, and he stopped to trace the more prominent maneuvering strap scars along the corporal's chest.

Levi shuddered against him, but Armin hadn't done anything remarkable. The blond looked down to see another, darker set of hands caressing the exposed, pale skin of Levi's stomach. "Eren," he said, breath hot against the corporal's neck. Eren's hands stilled, and he looked up at Armin guiltily. "Did I say you could touch, Eren?"

"No-"

"Did I say you could _talk_ , Eren?" Eren, taking the hint this time, shook his head. "Hands behind your back." Eren arched his torso up off the bed and slid his hands under himself.

He looked good like that, his hair tousled and sweaty, wanting to touch but not allowed. His white shirt was gaping open, framing his tan skin, and Armin wanted to bite at it.

He settled for nipping at the back of Levi's exposed neck. The man yelped and bucked back. "Knock it off," he said.

Armin switched to kisses instead, which went over better. He slid his hands out from under Levi's shirt and tugged at his hips. Levi took the hint and got down off the bed, standing and facing Armin.

"Pants off, sir," Armin said, tugging Levi forward by his waistband. "You'll thank me in a minute," he added, when Levi grumbled.

"Will I really?" he asked, but started undoing his pants anyway.

"Mmhm." Armin pushed his hands down the back of Levi's now open pants. He guided him forward by his ass and kissed him. It was nice to not have to lean up to kiss someone. Eren whined from the bed, having propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view, obviously frustrated that all he could do was watch.

"Gonna thank me," Armin repeated, pushing Levi's pants and underwear down," because you're going to sit on Eren's face and he's going to eat you out like he's starving, and then you're going to fuck his throat."

Eren keened and bucked his hips up off the bed, and Armin and Levi looked over to him. He was writhing his tongue around, licking around his mouth, running it across his teeth, and just open-mouthed panting while it hung out. He could and did get off from little more than sucking on Armin's fingers, and it was _awesome_. 

"Yeah, I think I might like that," Levi agreed. His breath hitched when Armin moved one hand around to grope at his dick through his underwear.

"Pants _off_ , sir," Armin said again. He moved his hands up under Levi's shirt, touching every bit of skin he could get at. Levi rolled his eyes but shoved his pants down and stepped out of them. Fed up with Levi's shirt impeding his touching, Armin started to unbutton it-a hard task from this angle, but he was nothing if not persistent.

Eren started whining when he caught on to what was happening. Armin paused after the first button was undone. "Speak," he said to Eren.

"I don't want his shirt off," Eren said, after he was given permission. "No I mean," he said after a moment, trying to articulate his thoughts. "I mean I want to take it off." 

Armin thought it over for a moment, then started undoing buttons again. "No," he said," you don't get to touch, yet, remember?" 

"Do I get a-"

"No," Armin cut Levi off, and the older man gaped at him. Armin smiled, and it was just as innocent looking as every other time he'd smiled, except for the whole shirtless and hard thing. 

After he slid the shirt off his superior's shoulders, Armin turned Levi so he was facing the bed-Levi let himself be turned. They both knew this-and crowded up behind him. He rested both hands over the skin between Levi's navel and his dick.

"Listen," he said, fingers petting lightly at sparse hairs," you're not in charge right now. You probably thought you would be, what with your position of authority and Eren's frankly embarrassing hero crush on you-"

"Hey!" Eren said indignantly. His face quickly paled, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"I've been spoiling you," Armin said to Eren. Levi snorted, and Armin bit his neck. "I'm talking," he said, after licking at the small red mark he left on Levi's neck. "You're not in charge. I am. I'm always in charge. Even when Eren's in charge, okay?" Armin rested his head on Levi's shoulder and looked up at him.

Levi rolled his eyes, and Armin pinched his ass. 

"I'm trying not to run you off, because Eren likes you, and I like what Eren likes, usually. But we have rules here, and we can play by ourselves if you don't like them."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Armin laughed and dug his fingernails into Levi's flesh. "I've been told, on occasion," he said, speaking right against Levi's ear," that I have 'an incurable case of smartass', and that the only treatment is to 'keep that mouth occupied with other things.'

"But that's beside the point. Are you or are you not going to listen to me?"

"Yeah, okay," Levi said, trying to sound unimpressed. "I'll go along with your weird power fantasy shit, Arlert."

Armin smiled. He tilted Levi's head downward and kissed him. "Go sit on my boyfriend's face," he said, pushing Levi toward the bed. Eren made a happy noise and grabby hands when Levi knelt on the bed. 

"I said no touching," Armin told Eren. "Arms," he instructed. Eren quickly moved so that his arms were locked behind his head. Armin got the lubricant out of his bedside drawer and glanced back over to the bed. Levi was awkwardly kneeling at about Eren's shoulders, back facing Armin. The blond sighed. 

He set the oil carefully within reach and climbed on to the bed as well. "Other way," he said to Levi. Levi shuffled around to face Armin, trying and failing not to look confused. Armin huffed a small laugh. "Have you never done this before?" 

"I haven't," Levi said. "To be perfectly honest I've never had anyone ask."

Armin grinned. "Sir, with all due respect, you have lived a sorry life. Here, like this." He moved forward, swinging a leg over Eren's stomach for a better angle. He tugged on Levi's arm and got him to straddle Eren's head, facing the blond.

"There okay, now just, yeah." Armin put his hands on Levi's hips and guided them down. Eren sounded like he was going to explode if he didn't get his tongue on Levi soon. 

"What is this even supposed to-fuck!" Levi gasped, and Armin felt his hips start moving in his grasp. 

"Right?" Armin asked. He started rutting his clothed cock down against Eren's belly, and felt Eren hard against his ass. Little spasms, that Armin recognized as Eren struggling to keep his hips still, ran down Eren's whole body.

"Shit-I-what? Shit." Levi braced his hands on Eren's chest, mouth open and little dying noises escaping. 

Armin smirked and leaned forward to kiss him, swallowing the noises and licking at his bottom lip. Levi, apparently done with that particular kiss, tried to pull away a moment later, maybe to say something, maybe just to moan; they didn't find out. Armin bit his bottom lip and held him there. Levi pulled back, trying to tug free; Armin bit harder.

The older man caught on a moment later and leaned back into the kiss. Armin pet his hip encouragingly and tried to coax his tongue from his mouth. Eren chose that moment to go from shallowly licking at Levi to _actually_ rimming him. Armin knew by the noise Levi made; he had made that exact same sound himself many times before.

"We'll get you trained," Armin said, biting Levi's lip once more before moving away. One of Eren's hands was waving in the air behind Levi. "Yes, Eren? You can talk."

A muffled noise and Eren pointing at Levi, who was dead to the world and riding Eren's tongue, confirmed that he could not, in fact, talk at that very moment. Armin made an understanding noise and put his hands back on Levi's hips, stilling and lifting them. Levi groaned and cursed. 

"Can I touch?" Eren gasped as soon as his mouth was free. "With my hands," he clarified needlessly. 

Armin thought it over. "Yes," he said slowly," but only if you're good." Eren hummed happily and put his hands on Levi's thighs, pulling his ass back down to his mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," Levi breathed. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping slowly.

Seeing that those two were pretty much set for now, Armin moved to relieve Eren of his pants. He undid Eren's pants and bent down over his stomach, pressing kisses to Eren's skin as he peeled his boyfriend's pants and underwear off. He had to move down to get them all the way off, kissing and biting at Eren's thighs as he went. The brunette's thighs trembled, and his body shuddered, but he didn't roll his hips up like he wanted to. Armin noticed.

"Good boy," he said, pressing one last kiss to Eren's knee. He rubbed along the inside of Eren's thigh, soothing. He wasn't sure if Eren could hear him, Levi had his legs pressed against the teen's ears, and Eren was little preoccupied. He still talked, though.

"Levi," he said. Levi didn't respond, cursed, and moved his hand faster over his cock as Eren licked into him. "Levi!" Armin said again, snapping his fingers in front of the man's face.

Levi pried one eye open in acknowledgement. He was kind of busy. There was a tongue up his ass, and Eren was tentatively stroking the crease where thigh met hip, making Levi's hips stutter forward into his own hand.

"You should respond better when I talk to you," Armin said. He grabbed Levi's wrist, stilling his strokes. "I need you to get off him for a minute."

"What the fuck, Arlert?" Levi said, fighting against Armin's grip. 

"I don't want you to come before he sucks your dick," Armin explained. "I gave you an itinerary; not my fault if you weren't paying attention." He shrugged and grabbed the bottle from the bedside table.

Levi glared flatly at Armin, but he complied. There was something to be said, really, for people listening to you because they wanted to and not because they had to.

Levi reluctantly stopped stroking his cock, but when he tried to move away from Eren's mouth the teen whined and held his thighs, jerking him back down.

"Oh shit, oh fuck," Levi cursed. The sudden shift threw off his balance and he flung his hands out to steady himself, landing hunched over Eren's belly button with his hands braced flat on his upper thighs. 

"Shit, Eren," he moaned. At this angle Eren could get his tongue in even deeper.

Levi gripped Eren's legs tightly and tried to resist grinding back against him. Fuck. Armin had said he wanted Levi to fuck him, but with the way Eren was opening him up with his tongue he just might end up riding Yeager before the night was through.

Eren yelped like a kicked dog and scrambled back on the bed. His back hit the wall almost immediately. Levi, meanwhile, had been unceremoniously rocked forward, and suddenly his shoulders were between Eren's thighs, ass in the air, and head hanging off the bed.

Eren whimpered, and he yelped when Armin pinched the sensitive skin of his inner thigh again. "I told you to be good," Armin said. Pinching Eren one more time he added, "You don't get to touch anymore." He stood and pushed Levi back on to the bed, this time kneeling on one side of Eren. Armin got on the bed, knelt on the other side.

He leaned down, holding himself up with one arm, the other hovering so close over Eren's chest that he could feel the other's unnatural heat. His mouth was inches away from Eren's when he spoke.

"Do you want us to touch you?" He tapped his fingers lightly over Eren's stomach. Eren hummed. "You want us to hurt you?" He dragged his nails sharply up from Eren's pubic hair to his naval. Eren whined. Armin leaned down so that their lips were touching, but didn't kiss him, left his palm spread out on his lower abdomen. "You want us to fuck you?" Eren moaned.

"Hear that, sir? I think he wants us to fuck him." Armin straightened up, both hands braced on Eren. He leaned forward toward Levi with a smile. "Oh, but he's been bad. I don't think we should." Eren whined.

"You should have pursued theatre, Arlert," Levi said, tearing his eyes away from Eren's face. "You know how to put on a show."

Instead of answering, Armin leaned in toward his superior and dragged him forward with a hand in his hair. Their mouths met in a kiss that was more like tasting each other's tongues. Levi had to fling his arms forward and caught himself on Eren's stomach, knocking the breath out of the teen, but if Eren was bothered by it he didn't make it known, just took labored breaths and watched the show.

Armin shuffled forward so that he could tilt Levi's chin up and lick into his mouth. Levi made a small noises of contentment when his tongue pet against the roof of his mouth. Armin could get anyone on their knees once he got his tongue in their mouth; it was a proven fact.

He sucked Levi's bottom lip into his mouth and pulled at it, slowly letting it go through his teeth. Levi let out a breathy whine, and Armin licked around the edges of his mouth. "Eren's going to suck you now," Armin said, breaking the kiss. Levi stared at him, bruised lips wide open and shiny, like he'd forgotten there were other things in the world besides kissing.  He nodded slowly. 

"Eren," Armin said," I'm going to finger you now, and I want you to be good and still and suck Corporal off. You don't get to come until we do, understoood?" Eren nodded obediently."Good boy. Do you think you could get up on your hands and knees for me?"

"Mhm." Eren nodded again, and Armin decided he wouldn't count that as speaking.

He kissed Eren's thigh and gently nudged him to get into all fours. "There you go, baby, that's it." He pressed a kiss to the small of Eren's back. "Stay there for me.

"Corporal, if you would." He motioned for Levi to come around to Eren's front; the older man complied. Armin ran his hand along Eren's spine, from the base up to his neck. He scratched his nails along Eren's hairline before hooking his fingers into his mouth. "Open up for him." He pulled down on Eren's jaw with two fingers hooked over his teeth, and Eren opened his mouth as far as it would go.

"Keep him quiet for me," Armin told Levi. He pumped Levi's cock a few times with the hand that was slick from Eren's spit.

Levi shuffled forward and fisted a hand in Eren's hair, tilting him up slightly. He wrapped the fingers of his other hand around his cock and slowly fed it into Eren's waiting mouth. The boy moaned at the first taste of it.

"You're such a slut, Eren," Armin said. He followed up the statement by running his slick fingers over Eren's hole. "Remember during training," he carefully pushed the finger inside," when you'd let anybody who asked use your mouth?"

Armin slipped a second finger in beside the first, and Eren made a muffled noise of contentment. Armin petted Eren's thigh soothingly.

He looked up to where Eren's lips were wrapped around Levi's cock. "You're not doing a very good job," he said with a sigh. He pumped his fingers a few times and rubbed his thumb against the base of Eren's spine. "C'mon, baby, we've only got him for tonight; show him how good you can be." He kissed Eren's thigh.

Eren braced himself more on his hands and bobbed his head down, taking Levi to the base. "Oh fuck," Levi moaned. Eren pulled off and kissed the head, lavishing it with attention from his tongue. He traced his tongue all the way down and back up, until Levi's cock was dripping.

Eren whined and shifted his hips back when Armin added a third finger. Armin smacked his ass with his free hand. "Shut up and suck his dick," Armin said. "I'll give it to you when I'm ready."

Armin amused himself with fingering Eren for a few minutes more. He liked it when the older boy was strung out and begging when he finally fucked him. He licked at Eren's lower back and toyed with the idea of making him come before he fucked him. Eren was extra vocal after an orgasm.

He scrapped that idea, though. Eren was being as vocal as he's going to get  with a cock in his mouth, anyway; so there was really no point. "I need you to open for me, baby," he said, pushing at Eren's thighs. In order for this position to work, Eren needed to be just a little lower down.

Eren whined high in his throat in acknowledgement and spread his legs for Armin. Levi moaned and fisted his hands in Eren's hair. "Fuck, fuck," he muttered, throwing his head back against the wall. Armin's superior looked thoroughly debauched, hair mussed and red staining his cheeks, spreading down to his chest.

"Good boy," Armin murmered to Eren, petting his back with his clean hand. He wrapped his slick hand around his cock and gave it a few quick pumps before lining up. He grabbed one side of Eren's ass and held it so he could watch as he slid inside.

He moaned breathily as his hard cock pushed inside Eren. "Fuck, Eren, you're so good; you feel so good," he praised, moving tentatively.

Eren hummed and moved his hips back to encourage the blond. Armin smacked his ass, hard. "Don't move--fuck--or you don't get to come," he warned, still thrusting shallowly. He grabbed Eren's hips to keep him still, and for leverage.

Eren redoubled his efforts on Levi's cock, having been momentarily distracted by finally getting fucked. He pulled off it for a moment to lap at the head again, lavishing kisses on it. Levi's cock was positively _dripping_ wet now, and Eren took it upon himself to clean it up. He followed a trail of spit all the way along the side of it and down to his balls--he didn't completely shave, Eren had found, but did keep all the hair trimmed and tidy.

Eren lapped and licked up all the wetness from Levi's skin. Levi gasped and thrust up toward Eren's mouth when he softly mouthed at his sac. Eren dropped the skin from his mouth and moaned, breathing hotly against Levi's cock. Armin had finally started fucking him properly, and he was rocking forward with every thrust. Eren whined and rested his forehead against Levi's tense stomach.

"You don't get to come until we do," Armin reminded him.

Eren moaned and nodded, slick forehead sliding against Levi's skin. He positioned himself back on his elbows and went back to work. He had had his fun, gotten his mouth thoroughly acquainted with every part of Levi; he wanted to come now.

Eren gave a cursory kiss to the head of Levi's cock before he opened his mouth wide and took him down to the base. Levi keened and tightened his previously loose grip in Eren's hair, rutting shallowly up into Eren's mouth.

"Fuck, please," Levi whined. Eren focused on breathing, not minding the strain on his throat. His jaw was aching so good, and all he wanted to do was rut down against the sheets while Armin fucked him boneless. But he had a job.

He let Levi fuck his mouth in quick, shallow thrusts until the older man stilled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he babbled. He pulled at Eren's hair and tried to pull him off, but Eren _wanted_ ; he wanted so bad.

"You little slut," was the last coherent thing Levi said before he came in Eren's mouth. Eren made little happy noises when that happened, and they intensified when Armin started pumping against his prostrate. He pulled off Levi's quickly calming dick and crawled his way up Levi's chest.

"Fuck," Levi mumbled when Eren started kissing at his lips without opening his mouth. "Fuck, okay," he said, kissing back. He opened his mouth, letting Eren root around in there with his tongue as he pleased. His eyes widened when he realized that Eren was feeding him his own come.

Armin scraped his nails down Eren's sides, and Eren whined, gripping Levi tight. Levi tentatively started moving his tongue against Eren's, and soon enough they weren't really kissing so much as passing spit and come back and forth. It was disgusting and the hottest fucking thing Levi had ever done.

"Eren, Eren, baby, I'm gonna--" Armin said breathlessly, and Eren broke the kiss. Levi could see a string of drool and come running down his chin for a second before he bowed his head and moaned, broken and desperate.

Armin came with a series of short, high pitched whines and quick thrusts. He slumped against Eren's back. One hand went to hold him up and the other wrapped around Eren's cock.

Eren keened, and he couldn't keep from thrusting his hips desperately into Armin's fist. He moaned on every thrust, short and breathy. Armin ran his thumbnail lightly along the ridge of his cock, and Eren was done for.

He wasn't sure if he screamed when he came or not. All he could hear was his own heartbeat. He left violent red lines down Levi's thighs with his nails, and then he passed out.

Levi tried to rouse him. "Is he okay?" He asked after it became apparent that, yes, Eren was indeed unconscious.

Armin lifted his head from where he was nuzzling and kissing Eren's back. "Hm?" he asked. His big, blue doe eyes were half lidded, and he blinked slowly at Levi.

"Eren seems to have passed out,"  Levi elaborated.

"Oh," Armin said, looking down at his boyfriend. "Yeah, he does that sometimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nearly five fucking thousand words, lord forgive me of my sins

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m considering opening fic commissions, pls like/respond to [this post](http://shipperwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/post/135936643333/okay-so-im-super-broke-and-also-dont-want-to-be) if that’s something you think you’d be interested in! please and thank


End file.
